


800 Years of Darkness

by mage_989



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Claustrophobia, Flash Fic, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: Being trapped deep underground is for Ivan a terrible reminder of what once was.





	800 Years of Darkness

“We’re going down!”

Ivan, Shelby, and Tyler grunted in pain as Spellbinder’s slabs shoved them deep underground and forcibly de-morphed them.

Tyler was up quickly though and pushing on the stone. 

“We have to keep trying,” he said.

The others nodded and got up to help, pressing hard against the slabs. As their work failed to achieve any efforts though Ivan soon found himself overwhelmed by the situation; he collapsed on the ground his breathing hard and his pulse racing.

“Ivan!”

Ivan was aware of movement near him in the dim light from Shelby’s communicator as she kept talking to Chase, but he couldn’t focus. The dirt walls were pressing in on him, compressing everything back to that dark space within Fury. So long in the darkness…so alone.

There was a hand on his shoulder and Ivan came back to himself long enough to look over and see Tyler.

“Try to relax both Shelby and I are right here and you’re not alone.”

He sat back, but kept his hand on Ivan’s shoulder, making sure to leave as much room as possible.

“We’re going to get out of here, Ivan. Chase and the others are coming for us we just have to hold on.”

Ivan nodded, but his breathing remained erratic and as the oxygen began to dwindle he slumped down, while Tyler tried his best to hold him up as his own strength began to give out. 

Then the slabs trembled and Chase broke through. 

In a flurry of shouts and movement they got up out of the hole and tumbled onto the grass.

“How do you feel?” Tyler asked.

“Better now that I can breathe.”

They got to they’re feet the ordeal forgotten in the heat of battle.

***

The concert was loud and packed with people standing up in the seats yelling and cheering.

And that was just the opening act. 

As the band went backstage and the stage started getting reset for the N-Zed Boys Tyler glanced over to Ivan as people jumped off their seats near him and he shifted back abruptly. 

“Hey, I’m gonna get snacks, Ivan, would you come with me?”

“Of course.”

The two boys maneuvered through the throngs of people and joined the line at the concession stands.

“Sir Tyler, may I ask why you wished me to come with you? These snacks as you call them are not heavy items.” 

“I know, but what happened to you today, claustrophobia is what it’s called, well sometimes large crowds can trigger it too and I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Ivan smiled, touched that his friend wished to be so considerate of him.

“I am, thank you.”

“Good.”

They got to the front of the line and the girl behind the counter asked them what they wanted.

“Two popcorns please,” Tyler answered, while reaching for his wallet.

“Oh, and those chocolate covered raisins.”

Tyler smiled.

“Two of those too.”

The End


End file.
